1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of controlling scroll of a screen and, more particularly, to a technology of controlling scroll on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interface devices such as touch panels and touch pads that allow users to provide an input with the touch of a finger are extensively used in various mobile devices and cell phones. Users can control the screen by touching a touch screen such as a touch panel or a touch pad with a finger, etc. An extensive range of products are now developed, including terminals such as cell phones provided with a touch panel display of a compact size that can be held by a single hand, and, more recently, tablet terminals provided with a touch panel display of a size large enough to enhance viewability of the display screen or facilitate browsing of high-quality images.
Patent document 1 discloses a mobile image display device provided with a display screen on both surfaces.
[patent document 1] JP2010-26064
Users browsing a web page on a terminal provided with a touch panel display cannot see the entire screen without scrolling the screen. Therefore, a scroll operation on a touch screen is essential. Generally, interfaces that allow the user to scroll a screen by touching a web page displayed on the touch screen with a finger and dragging the finger are common. Contrary to the expectation, it is often difficult to scroll the screen in a desired direction, which often frustrates the user. For example, the user may wish to scroll the screen vertically and touches the touch screen with a finger and drags the finger, but the finger may migrate transversely, with the result that the screen may be scrolled horizontally.